Come in with the Rain
by InnocentKagome
Summary: She ran...ran as fast as she could until she got to the well...not really good at summaries...PLEASE...R&R! Help me decide if i should add another chapter!


**COME IN WITH THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters...or Taylor Swift...but I own her cd!!

* * *

**COME IN WITH THE RAIN**

She ran…ran until she got to the well. Back to the well that had started everything. It was the cause of so much. It was the reason for her double life, her love, and her pain and suffering. For if she hadn't been taken down that well, she wouldn't have met Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Kikyo, and many more. But the most important of them all…was InuYasha. He was the one who had caused her to fall in so deep. He was the reason why she was running.

"_This will be the last time I go through this pain again. It will be the last time I run in on him with his PRECIOUS KIKYO!! I won't call for him any more; I won't wait for him out side any more. I don't want to go through this anymore!!!" _

This is all she could think of as she let the light of the well envelope her. Tears trickling down each side of her face. She climbed out the well and stood in the doorway of the little shack that hide the well. Kagome looked up to see the rain falling outside. She stepped out the shack and looked up at her room's window. It was wide open from the last time Inuyasha had come through.

_"Come in with rain"_

It was the first thing that came to her mind. Whenever she came home from seeing those two together it would always be raining and her window would be wide open letting the rain come in. And every time InuYasha would came in with rain, soaking wet with rain.

And every time she would forgive him. But this time she doubt that he would even come, he was so wrapped up in Kikyo. He probably didn't even know that she had seen them.

Those times also reminded her of a song by Taylor Swift. And when she was having one of these days she would sing and cry herself to sleep, and wake up to find him. Just like the song said…he would always come in with the rain. But she didn't care this time.

She walked up to her room and changed into her pajamas and turned on her CD player. She put in that very CD with the song on it and put the song on repeat. Then she began to sing.

_**I could go back to every laugh**_

_**But I don't want to go there anymore**_

_**And I know all the steps up to your door**_

_**But I don't want to go there anymore**_

_**Talk to the wind, talk to the sky**_

_**Talk to the man with the reasons why**_

_**And let me know what you find**_

****

Inuyasha knew what he had done. But this time he had a reason to go see Kikyo. He was going to tell her that he could see her anymore. But once again Kagome had shown up at the wrong time. He had finally reached the well and jumped in. He was hoping that Kagome would listen to him and at least try to let him explain.

_**I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight**_

_**To call your name**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**You'll come in with the rain**_

****

Kagome was still singing and couldn't seem to fall asleep. She never noticed the rustle outside for she was concentrating on the song. Inuyasha's demon hearing had picked up the voice but didn't know whom it belonged to. He followed it until he got to the Goshiboku. He hopped up into the tree and landed on his favorite branch. He was getting soaked by the minute but he couldn't go in yet. He had to find out whom it was singing.

_**I could stand up and sing you a song**_

_**But I don't want to have to go that far and I**_

_**I've got you down, I know you by heart**_

_**And you don't even know where I start**_

_**Talk to yourself, talk to the tears**_

_**Talk to the man who put you here**_

_**Don't wait for the sky to clear**_

****

She was lying there on her bed when he took a little peak into her window. He smelt tears and lots of them. But he also sensed fear and loneliness by the aura around her. Was she afraid that he wasn't going to come after her? Then he noticed another thing. She was the one singing that song. He then began to listen to the words carefully.

_**I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight**_

_**To call your name**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**You'll come in with the rain**_

He looked down at the floor of her room and noticed it was covered in rain. And then realized how the rain on the floor connected with the song. And then he started to wonder.

"_Is she singing about me?"_

_**I've watched you so long**_

_**Screamed your name**_

_**I don't know what else**_

_**I can say**_

_**But I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired tonight**_

_**For all these games**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**You'll come in with the rain**_

****

He then noticed that she was indeed singing about him. This made him think about going in or not. For he had caused her so much pain and suffering

"_Maybe she will be happier without me," _Inuyasha said thinking out loud.

He then decided to give her more time. So he hopped off the Goshiboku and was about to return down the well. Until…

_**I could go back to every laugh**_

_**But I don't want to go there**_

_**Anymore...**_

****

Until he heard her say…

" I want you to come in with rain, Inuyasha"

* * *

(A/N) now...please read and review and tell me if i should continue the story!!PLEASE & THANK U!!!

Innocent Kagome


End file.
